Man of Fire for Hire
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Sebastian's gotten himself injured, leaving Jim without a hit man temporarily. Sebastian suggests they look up an old friend of his to replace him in the meantime. Request fill. Sort of Slashy.


_**This is another tumblr request fill for rewrite-draw! Okay, so I hope this good. I was toying with a bit of dark!John here. XD I really like this idea and if I could take on the time for another series based around this prompt I'd love to do a series like this. He he he. Hope you enjoy!**_

Man of Fire for Hire

Sebastian rubbed his shoulder and sighed softly as he watched Jim rock forward and back from the heels of his feet to his toes impatiently in front of an intercom outside of a rather shoddy looking flat. He pressed the buzzer again impatiently and glanced at his gunman with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Sebastian?" Jim demanded in a low hiss, his dark eyes cutting to his injured companion. Sebastian had gotten into a tussle with one of their last clients in an attempt to protect Jim, and had his hand stomped on. In the end, he wound up with three broken fingers on his trigger hand, and his other wrist was sprained, as well as a few cracked ribs. He was in no shape to work. Jim was not pleased.

"I'm certain, boss. He taught me everythin' I know about this job. He's the one who helped me get out of the army in the first place. It was all him. He's the best you'll find anywhere 'round here." Sebastian assured, praying that Jim's patience held out just a bit longer. Jim buzzed again and finally received a response. The intercom crackled to life.

"All right all right! I'm here. Who's it?" came a grouchy and sleepying sounding voice on the other end. Sebastian cleared his throat and pressed the button with his uninjured hand.

"John? It's Sebastian? Can I come up mate?" Sebastian asked. "I got someone with me who could use a bit of your... expertise."

Everything was quiet for a moment before the door buzzed and Jim was quick to wrench it open, Sebastian barely making it through as it started to swing shut. They made their way upstairs to John's flat and the man was waiting there for them in the doorway, in a dressing gown, hair and skin still wet from a recent shower. He looked irritated but calm. Jim wrinkled his nose at the sight of the very plain looking man and growled low at Sebastain.

"_This_ one? _Really_ Bastian?" he whispered. John raised a brow at Jim but then, turned a warm smile on Sebastian.

"Hello." he greeted warmly, and then he sighed as he took in Sebastian's broken form. "What's all this then?"

Sebastian frowned and shook his head.

"Long story." he replied calmly.

"I haven't seen you in five years, Sebastian." John stated softly, his eyes flicking from his friend to Jim, who seemed on the verge of exploding. "Well, come in then."

John stepped aside and let the two men into his flat, shutting the door behind them.

"What's this all about, Seb? You've obviously come because somethin' needs doin' and you can't do it." John replied, heading into his kitchen and putting on the kettle. Jim looked around with critical eyes. The place was squeaky clean, as if no one really lived here. It was plain, quiet, and dark. There were blackout shades over the only window so the only real light in the place was artificial.

"This is my boss," Sebastian began, "and he has a few jobs need doin'. I can't do them until I'm better. You're the best I know of at what we do John. So I brought him here."

John laughed quietly and bitterly from the kitchen.

"I'm not doing that sort of thing anymore, Seb." John stated.

Jim cleared his throat and stepped into the kitchen behind John, keeping a bit of distance between them as he examined the other man. Sebastian was watching Jim closely, scared of what he might do if John said no.

"It's in your best interest to take employment with me." Jim stated smoothly, a very tense and plastic grin on his face. "I pay well, and I don't have to put a bullet in your skull."

"Boss!" Sebastian snapped, but Jim's eyes were fierce. John turned back toward Jim and smiled though there was something dark in his eyes as he crossed the room.

"So you're giving me an ultimatum? Work for you or die?" John inquired, raising a brow as if seeking clarification.

"It sounds so boring when you say it..." Jim replied playfully, and then his breath caught quickly as John was on him in an instant, snatching a gun that was taped to the underside of his kitchen table and pressing it against Jim's temple. Sebastian stumbled back and looked from one man to the other. John was pressed into Jim's personal space and Jim's hands slowly raised in a sign of compliance, a true and wicked smirk forming on his face.

"_Ohh_... Oh now _that's_ interesting..." Jim purred, looking into John's fierce cobalt eyes. John slid the gun down Jim's face and over his throat until it was down and pressed to Jim's groin.

"Listen close _boss _because I'm only going to say this once... I work for who I want, when I want to, and on my terms. So if you want to play with me, you've got to play by my rules. I'm surprised Sebastian didn't tell you this before you showed up on _my _doorstep demanding favors." John growled low, leaning as he continued to speak, his lips brushing against the outer shell Jim's ear. "So lets just say, I work for you, and you pay me three grand an hour, plus fifteen grand up front for each job you need me to do... And I don't shoot off your fun bits."

Jim shivered and pressed his cheek to John's his breath hitching a little as John pressed the muzzle of the gun harder against his crotch. He could feel John's stubble on his face and it seemed to only add to the strange excitement that welled in him at being attacked and dominated like this. John dipped his head and ran his nose up Jim's neck.

"_Hm?_" John urged, rubbing the muzzle against Jim, making the other man squirm.

"I say... That sounds like a fair deal..." Jim answered breathlessly, his pants growing tighter by the second. Sebastian sighed audibly in relief when John pulled away from his boss and Jim slouched a little as he fought to get his breathing under control again. John looked Jim over critically as the kettle began to whistle and he smirked.

"Your boss is easily excitable, yeah?" John said with a little laugh, nodding at Sebastian who straightened up and smiled weakly, not wanting to say anything that might upset Jim. John poured three cups of tea and then glanced over his shoulder at his house guests.

"Seb you like it black, but what about you, _boss_?" John asked, his voice dropping a bit lower as he said 'boss'. Jim smoothed out his suit, his cheeks tinged pink. He looked sufficiently flustered. Sebastian had never really seen Jim like that before, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Sugar... Lots of sugar." came Jim's thin reply. John hummed in acknowledgement, his lips twitching into a little half smile.

"Sugar it is..."


End file.
